Sweet Nothings
by heart me not
Summary: Squall and Rinoa couldn’t get over their differences when they were going out, so why do Quistis and Zell think that a pair of handcuffs can solve everything? Possibly a Squinoa. Contains: adult themes, drug use and offensive language. Rated M
1. Oh! Kamikaze

**Sweet Nothings**

**Summary: **Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa couldn't get over their differences when they were going out, so why do Quistis and Zell think that a pair of handcuffs can solve everything? Possible lemon content. Full of cheese and fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Oh! Kamikaze**

_This is the moment that you know, that you told her that you loved her but _**you don't...**

-------------

Nearing the dead of night, the sound of pen carvings could still be heard coming from the Commander's office. The brown-haired man continually stared at his document. Looking through all the fine print as he made sure that there wasn't any word unturned. Through the last few months doing paperwork was so much a part of his life that it became one of his basic needs. He sighed deeply as he cracked one of knuckles to release some tension as he continued to scurry down everything that needed to be corrected. Unlike himself, papers could be perfected.

Outside his door, the blond martial artist stood smiling smugly to himself, as he poured a white crystallised powder into a styrofoam cup then stirred it around until it was clearly dissolved. Mischievous thoughts ran through his mind as held the steaming cup, as he knew that this move would, if effective, surely incur a life sentence over his head. He breathed in a deeply before he knocked on the door.

"What?" Came the mumbled reply from behind the painful neat desk piled with endless stacks of papers. The Commander briefly looked up with his steely gaze to see his ever-exuberant co-worker with some sort of beverage. He looked back down, seeing as it wasn't important and continued to scramble words down. "Do something or leave," he said with a monotone, which basically meant 'get out now or I'll kill you.' The Commander was never the type for small talk.

Zell rubbed the back of his neck feeling the heat of Squall's wrath, "I just thought you needed some coffee." Squall didn't even bother to navigate where Zell placed it on his table. He just gave a small grunt of acknowledgment and resumed in reading while Zell walked out quietly.

The martial artist wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to catch his breath. After Rinoa and Squall broke up, being in the vicinity with Squall made the victim swelter in fear. Squall threw himself into work, taking double the amount of missions he would regularly do in a month and accepted every document that Headmaster Cid handed to him without objection. However, through his dedication to work, side effects did follow. His unpredictable mood changes and fits of anger were all released on the colleagues around him, and the more they tried to help, the more he pushed them away. Zell closed his eyes momentarily while going down the lift as he realised that he just committed one of the most deadly crimes imaginable. However, he laughed it off.

----------------------

Squall dropped his pen on the table as his thoughts started to wonder elsewhere.

_Erg! Why can't I bloody concentrate...?_

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked back at his document as he watched the small words merge into each other with his tired eyes. He grabbed the coffee on the table and drained it quickly without question. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, but the fatigue didn't shake. _That was piss' weak. I'll this finish later. _He shut the file and turned off the lights in the room. He made his way down the elevator and slowly walked back to his dorm. While walking back, he heard girly screams coming from one of the dorms, but he ignored it.

"Idiots," he muttered to himself as opened his door. As weary and exhausted as he was, he managed to muster just enough energy to strip every single piece of clothing off until he was left with his boxers as then plummeted on his bed. And with that, he was out like a log. It wasn't unusual for Squall to knock himself out every night, but what was strange about tonight was that it wasn't self-inflicted.

However on the other side of Garden...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quick knock on the door awoke the young teacher as she slowly raised her weary head. The young woman with midnight locks opened the door tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" she asked as she looked at her best friend. The blonde standing opposite to her had a mug of hot cocoa in one hand and a pair of red heels in the other. The sleepy woman stretched her arms as she ushered her friend inside her room. A cold breeze danced across her room as she took down her robe from her coat rack and draped it over herself. When she finally sat down, she noticed that her friend seemed to have been crying. "What's wrong Quistis?"

She sniffled and then wiped her tears. "MAGNET IS DEAD!"

Rinoa screamed in shock as she looked at Quistis's once sexy ruby heels. It was codenamed 'magnet' as they were convinced that those pair of shoes could draw in _any_ man. Now, their prize possession was broken. Rinoa hugged Quistis. "NO! We can fix it! Can't we?"

Quistis shook her head as she continued to sniffle. "I-I," was all Quistis could muster out before balling her eyes out again. She sat on Rinoa's bed grabbing some tissues out of the fluffy blue box.

"Don't worry, I understand," she cooed as she comforted her. "I see you already made comfort food."

Quistis gave a small nod as she held back her tears. "I already made heaps back at my place, this one is for you," she said. Rinoa willingly accepted the mug of cocoa, without question. "We are going to have to arrange a funeral for 'magnet.'"

Rinoa gave a solemn nod, "Of course. I'll start the arrangements tomorrow." Suddenly a vibrating noise was heard as they both looked at each other suspiciously.

"It's my cell, alright!?" Quistis defended as she took it out of her pocket. "You are so perverted, Rinoa." Rinoa giggled as Quistis flipped it open to read a message. She flipped it back and tucked it back into her breast pocket without changing her facial expression.

"What was it?" Rinoa asked curiously as she began to take a sip of her cocoa.

Quistis yawned and quick-wittedly conjured up a lie; "Just work. I asked Irvine to fill out some forms about rifle safety...nothing important."

Rinoa was convinced, but then again, Rinoa was renowned for her trust.

"Mmm... This is good," she complimented as she finished the drink, "You got to tell me how you make this someday." Quistis gave her a wink.

"Sure," she said with a wink, "It's a Trepe recipe." They both knew that it was Quistis' recipe. Since they knew that everyone in the gang except for Squall and Rinoa were orphans, they continually used their made up last names as a source of amusement.

Rinoa laughed as she tied up her hair; "It's a date." She began to yawn as Quistis clearly saw how her eyelids started to droop down. "Aww jeez, I'm tired as...must have been that early start this morning."

Quistis gave a seldom-unsure grin. "I'll show myself out."

The sorceress gave a tired nod as she tucked back into her bed as rested peacefully.

Quistis opened the door and instead of walking out, she let the blonde martial artist in, as she giggled softly. "Let's get this show on the road now, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall woke up with a splitting headache like he had too much to drink the night before, however, he learnt that harsh lesson a long time ago. He groaned as the sunlight teased his eyelids and subconsciously placed his own pillow over his face and turned over. However as he tried to turn over, he was restricted. He peered in his cloudy state to see a human blob next to him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he recognised her face.

"Rinoa?!' he called as she merely gave a grunt, obviously reluctant to depart from her slumber. Squall nudged her shoulder as she opened her brown orbs glancing at her once valued knight.

"SQUALL?!" she yelled as tried to step out of the bed. However she fumbled and clumsily tripped over. "Owie..." she winced as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up from the floor for just a second when Squall came crashing down on her.

"What the hell!?" he cursed as he tried to stand but couldn't as his arm seemed to be attached to Rinoa. They both stood up at the same time dusting themselves off, "Wait, we didn't... _y'know_," he said with a nose twitch. A rare quirk that Squall had during awkward moments.

Rinoa looked at her clothes and the state that they were in. "I don't think so," she said with an unsure tone.

The sliding door opened as Quistis and Zell stepped in their awkward situation. "Good morning."

Rinoa sat down on Squall's bed slowly as she massaged her temples.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream..." she repeated to herself as she glanced at Squall in his boxers. Squall looked over at Quistis and Zell who seem to understanding the situation more than he did.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily. Quistis smiled as she held his right hand and Rinoa's left. She tapped on the invisible bond between them to unveil a magically enhanced cuff with a small electrical bond between them.

Zell gave a nod. "It's an Odine handcuff, alright. Strongest there is. Should keep Rinoa from tearing down Garden. Plus materials, like clothes, can go past momentarily." Squall was about to interrupt Zell however Quistis stopped him.

"Feeling a bit nauseated Squall?" Squall narrowed his eyes as he gave a small grunt as a response. "Well, I told Zell to go light on the Rohypnol. Look at Rinoa, she's fine." Rinoa's eyes widened as she tried to recollect her thoughts from last night but she couldn't. Quistis cleared her throat, "So, you two are probably thinking, 'Why are we both handcuffed together?' I'll tell you why," she cleared her throat using her authoritative voice. "The commander here has been as strict as a Roman ruler ever since you guys broke up." Squall muttered something under his breath that Rinoa could only imagine had the most colourful profanity enriched in it. "And Rinoa, stop trying to act happy in front of us. We know you're not. You're one of us."

"Get to the point and get me out of this!" Squall snapped.

Zell stepped in as Quistis sat down. "You and Rinoa are meant to be for each other and when you guys realise that, we'll get rid of the cuffs."

"WHAT?!" HIM!" "HER!" Squall and Rinoa yelled in unison. "You can't be serious!?"

Zell and Quistis look at each then smirked. "We are."

Squall stood up, dragging Rinoa with him as he snared down at them. "Get me out of these, you idiots. I have loads of paperwork to do and the Garden depends on me in get-"

"No can do," Zell said simply. "I don't know where the keys are."

Rinoa looked towards Quistis. "Well?"

She shook her head. "Right now, they are about here," she said as she pointed towards Zell stomach.

Zell jumped. "Wha?"

Quistis cleared her throat. "While I was trying to find a way to hide the key, Zell was eating a mass mound of hotdogs and well, the rest is what we say is history."

Squall searched underneath his bed to whip out his gunblade then targeted towards Zell's stomach, "Don't move." However Quistis flicked his sword away with her whip.

"Squall, that's breaching Code 398, Section 4. Threatening a SeeD without proper instruction."

Squall waved his arm out in objection. "Screw the rules! I'd rather be stuck in jail the rest of my life than to be stuck with her!" He retained his gunblade again and sharply jabbed it at Zell as he jumped back. "Come back here, you wuss."

"Squall!" Rinoa objected as she wrestled the gunblade from him. She looked over at Quistis and asked, "So besides trying to kill Zell, there's no way we can get out of this?"

Quistis gave a sharp nod. "Unfortunately for you guys, it will take about 3 days to get that key out of Zell, and even with that, we don't know if it will be in good condition to open the cuffs. Plus we can't get a blacksmith to make another key as only the true key is able to open this magically bound bond." Rinoa frowned as she handed Squall his gunblade back.

"Go for it."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!" Zell pleaded with tears in his eyes. "It's just three days! Let me live! Mercy! MERCY!!!" He cried as he grabbed onto Squall's foot, sobbing mercilessly.

Squall looked at Rinoa as the both exchanged glances. "So how do we work around this?" asked Rinoa pointing towards the handcuff.

"Three days of leave for Squall. We have people that will take care of the paper work. For Rinoa we prepared three days of teachers' leave." Squall and Rinoa both gave a reluctant nod as Quistis and Zell quickly walked out with their lives.

"You think that this will actually work?" Zell asked.

Quistis shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? But if they want to get out of those cuffs, they are going to have to make it work."

--------------------------------------------

Squall collapsed back onto his bed as he stared at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts. He lifted his right arm to see that the chain was still on and attached to his ex-girlfriend. Is it so easy to call Rinoa his ex-girlfriend? What they had and shared wasn't so simple to call it a 'relationship.' He was her knight, a SeeD and her best friend. To simply call her an ex girlfriend would be a lie. She was so much more than that to him and he knew that Quistis and Zell were right. He needed her as much as she needed him and the sooner that he would find that out, the sooner they would realise the true key to what bound them together.

"So what do we do now?" he asked with a sigh. The woman next to him looked into his eyes as she bent over with a sad look.

"It's just three days. Think of it as a holiday," she said in a joyous tone that didn't break Squall's melancholy.

He simply rolled his eyes as he figured that was a typical response coming from her. "You think everything is a holiday."

"Oh shut up, Squall. I think I preferred you when you were mute," she snapped at his sarcastic overtone.

"I preferred you when you were in a coma," he muttered back.

Rinoa folded her arms, pulling him up. "Go to hell, Squall."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm already there."

They both sat on his bed in silent angst. Rinoa clenched her fist as she tried to shake her fury away, "You're so impossible!" she yelled breaking the silence. Squall simply ignored her as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said as he pulled Rinoa up and dragged her across the floor, "You can either walk or get carpet burn." Rinoa pouted as she stood up on her own feet and walked towards his bathroom. Squall walked over in his bathroom and passed her a wooden chair as he began to lower his boxer shorts.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rinoa yelled as she covered her eyes.

Squall watched her squirm as he raised his boxers. "I'm taking a shower. You'll just have to wait here. Don't worry; I'll put the curtain up so nothing will attack you."

Rinoa gave a solid laugh. "Was that Squall Leonhart trying to crack a joke?"

Squall ignored her comment as he jumped in his shower and carried his opaque curtain around so that Rinoa felt more comfortable. She sat looking around his bathroom turned around as she saw him place his boxers on the railings. Rinoa bit her lip as she was almost tempted to peek, but her conscience told her better. _It's nothing that I haven't seen before anyway. _As Squall began to shower, Rinoa looked around his bathroom waiting patiently. No new paint colour, the same old white tiles, same old type of toothbrush. Nothing had changed. She could smell a sweet, candy-like fragrance coming from behind the curtain as she smiled to herself, instantly recognising Squall's shampoo. He turned off the tap as he peeked over the curtain, "Pass me the towel."

Rinoa reached over to the rack to find his towel missing. "It's not here," she replied to the steaming man. Squall mentally smacked his forehead.

"I had it washed; it should be under the sink." Both Squall and Rinoa knew what that meant. As the shower and the sink were quite a distance apart, it meant that Squall would have to get out of the shower. "Ok, just keep looking forward, I'll be right behind." Rinoa agreed as she took in deep breath in the thick air and slowly walked towards his sink and bent over to grab the towel and stood.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rinoa screamed as she shut her eyes. Squall rolled his eyes as he took the towel from Rinoa's hands, dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. One thing that Rinoa didn't pick up on was that since they broke up, Squall bought an anti-fog mirror.

"Have you no shame?!" Rinoa moved her fingers slightly to peek at Squall to see that he was somewhat decent. Her hands fell from her face as she was caught staring at Squall's perfectly chiselled body. She felt numb until she felt drool fall onto her hand. Squall dried his hair with another towel leaving it in a scruffy nature that made him look more rugged.

"Rinoa," Squall called, making her snap out of her little daydream. "My face is here," he pointed.

"Shut up, Leonhart."

Squall shrugged his shoulders as he changed his boxers and threw a pair of jeans on underneath his towel. Then threw on white beater with a collared black shirt on top. "Do you need to shower?"

Rinoa looked wry. "I shower at night, but I have to change. Could we go to my dorm so I can pack or something?"

Squall gave her a blank look as he followed dogmatically. Rinoa felt awkward walking down from his dorm to hers as he was dressed and she was still in her chocobo short shorts and pink tank top. A couple of female students lifted their eyebrows as Squall and Rinoa walked past looking like they were holding hands. That was before a pack of testosterone filled boys chanted disgusting catcalls as she walked past, but when they saw Squall give them the death stare they stood in silence. "This is so embarrassing," Rinoa whispered to herself as she quickly walked in front of Squall and turned into her room.

Rinoa sat down in her own bed as she placed her face in her hands. She wasn't too sure what she was feeling. Violated, angry, pathetic... it was a mix between them. Some girls would be flattered with that attention but not Rinoa. She saw no point in attracting responses like that. Unlike some people, she had dignity. It wasn't her fault that she was shackled to Squall and that she was caught barely wearing anything. She was a teacher, but she considered in resigning after that incident. Tears streamed from her eyes as she sat silently to herself sobbing. Squall sat beside her silently, as he didn't have a choice. Rinoa didn't care that Squall was sitting by her side watching her, she actually felt slightly glad that he was there. He didn't have to do anything, just having his presence there did enough. Unlike the other times he wasn't there. One thing about being a sorceress is that you're unable to get hurt physically... no matter how hard you try.

Squall moved his right arm around Rinoa and over her head as he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed quietly on his chest. "You don't have to," she whimpered as she continued to battle with her emotions. Somehow, she felt that Squall knew what she was going through. It could be the knight and sorceress connection or just simply something else beyond their own knowledge.

He gave a small wry smile. "Well, I didn't know what else to do. This seemed to work when we were going out, so I thought I'd give it a try." Rinoa managed to smile with his brute honesty. There was always something comforting about his hugs. They were better than any hug anyone else could give. She felt so homely and safe in his arms, a great feeling that she missed.

After a moment, Rinoa dried her eyes as she stood up from Squall's lap. "I'm alright now."

Squall stood up and placed his free hand in his pocket as there seemed to be awkwardness in the air. Rinoa bit her lip as she started walking towards her wardrobe to find something to wear. Unlike Squall, Rinoa's room was considerably smaller and she had to share her bathroom with Selphie. Rinoa grabbed a dress and tried opening the bathroom but to no avail.

"She must have locked it," She sighed as she turned to Squall. "Just stand there with your eyes closed."

Squall's eyes widened as he placed his free hand over his eyes as Rinoa got dressed. Even though he wasn't with Rinoa anymore, he did respect her and didn't flinch once to take a peek.

"How noble of you," she said as she tightened her wide brown belt with her tropical summer dress on.

"Did you expect me to do anything more?" Squall said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess not," She teased. "I guess you didn't see the tattoo huh?"

Squall widened his eyes. "Wait, that's not possible. You're immune."

Rinoa smiled and giggled as she watched Squall scratch his head. "Well, I'm immune to life threatening things, tattoos aren't. But it doesn't matter... its not like you're going to see it or anything."

"Is that a challenge?" Squall asked questioningly, his pride slightly bruised.

Rinoa patted Squall on the side of his face. "Don't worry Squall, I would be an idiot to challenge you."

She zipped up her red suitcase as she lunged it towards the door. Squall rolled his eyes as his chivalric nature kicked in and took Rinoa's suitcase off her hands. They decided to walk the long way round where there were less chance of other students and SeeD cadets spotting them. They reached Squall's room and Squall placed Rinoa's belongings in a corner.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

"Uh, more like lunch," he noted as he pointed towards the time.

Rinoa looked at the clocked alarmed. "It's already one pm?! What time did we wake up?"

Squall rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd say about midday."

Rinoa sat on Squall's bed as she thought to herself quietly, then she looked up at Squall. "Are we going out to the Cafeteria? C-Can we not?"

Squall frowned. "I guess we can always take my car and go into town." Rinoa seemed satisfied with that option. Squall walked over to his drawers to pick up his wallet and keys. "It's not in great condition. I haven't used it in a while."

Rinoa shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever it takes. I would walk to Balamb if I had to."

----------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa found herself sitting and facing in front of Squall in his European scooter. "You said you had a car," she yelled as they swerved past a couple of walking students.

"I lied," he replied back. He never left his eyes off the road not only for safety reasons, but he didn't turn around because he hid away the small smirk on his face due to Rinoa's distress.

She smacked him on the back. "You do know that I'm wearing a dress right?!" She yelled as she held Squall's hand with one hand and the other wrapped around his back. "I'm no Marilyn Munroe!"

Squall chuckled silently as they arrived in town. Squall parked his vehicle near the wharf as he helped Rinoa to jump off. She mumbled something under breath as she straightened her dress. Squall tapped the handcuffs to activate its invisibility mechanism. "I guess we have to hold hands or something because it will look suss."

Rinoa agreed and slowly laced her fingers with his. He always had good hands because he was a gunblade specialist. "Ready?" He replied back with a sharp nod as the walked through the town.

Most of the locals recognised Squall and Rinoa as the gang was rewarded in their efforts to liberate Balamb from Galbadia clutches during Sorceress Edea's reign. Little children walked up to Rinoa and Squall asking for her autograph. Rinoa shrugged her shoulders and accepted and Squall had no choice but to oblige. One of the little girls thanked the couple for their autograph and ran back to her mother.

"Mummy, why do they keep holding hands? Isn't the Commander afraid of cooties?" the little girl asked her mother.

The mother laughed as she looked at the couple, "The Commander isn't afraid of cooties. He's a strong man that isn't afraid of anything. And that's the same as sorceress Rinoa. The reason that they are holding hands is that they care a lot for each other. Just like when I hold you hand across the road, it's so that I can take care of you."

The little girl gave an enthusiastic nod. "I get it, mum. They must care each other a lot; they haven't let each other go since they got here! The Commander must think there are lots of roads in Balamb."

The mother laughed as she rubbed her daughter's hair. "I guess you're right honey."

---------------------

The couple walked into one of the many restaurants in Balamb. They were greeted by the hostess who looked quite surprised to see Squall and Rinoa walk in. "Commander, Sorceress Rinoa, welcome to the Breeze, this way please." She escorted the couple to one of the booths at the back of the restaurant, which were lit up solely by candles. Squall held Rinoa's chair back as he seated her first before himself. It was slightly tricky, as Squall had to walk around to his right so that their arms wouldn't tangle. After ordering, they were left alone for a moment.

Rinoa observed her hand as it seemed to fit in perfectly with Squall's. A faint indent was left on his fourth finger after years wearing his ring, Griever, which she still had in close possession. She opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped. She couldn't understand why it was so hard to talk to him. She had been talking to him all day, but there was a difference between figuring out how to manoeuvre around and just idle chitchat. He stared at his plate, but his mind was elsewhere. A familiar Squall trait.

"Well, well, well," Someone familiar called as a couple approached them. "Didn't know you guys were back together. It's all over Garden," said the man in the cowboy hat.

Squall looked up at his colleague with his bubbly girlfriend. "Irvine, Selphie," he replied in a monotone. Then he tapped the invisible bond between them to unveil the electric bond. "Quistis and Zell's idea."

Irvine burst out laughing as he spotted the handcuff. "Are you serious?! I wish I'd thought of that!" Selphie smacked Irvine in the stomach to hush him.

"I apologise on his behalf," Selphie said sympathetically. "I mean it must be hard on you two since you, well... basically hate each other."

Rinoa was lost. Sure she hated him after what happened, but the definition of hate meant that she still cared. "It's not that bad," Rinoa replied as she spotted the waiter approaching.

Irvine laughed and smacked Squall in the back as a manly gesture. "Hah, I bet that's a lie, ain't it Squall?"

"Whatever," was all that Squall replied with as Selphie and Irvine left to their own table. Squall tapped the handcuffs again to make them disappear as the waiter came closer. However, when the waiter placed their meals down, they both seemed to have lost their appetite. Through all the commotion, they had forgotten that they were meant to be at each other's throats. Squall poked at his meal, but he wasn't interested. He looked away to his left to gather his thoughts as he tried to identify what emotion he was feeling. He admitted that being nice to Rinoa, so far, wasn't the hell that he expected.

Rinoa battled with her emotions too as she realised that her hand was still holding on to Squall's. Sure, they are meant to detest each other, but she knew that she could never do that to him. She played with her peas as the waiter approached them.

"Is there something wrong with the meal?" She asked the couple.

"No, nothing at all," the couple said in unison. They finally looked at each other, not too sure what to say.

Squall coughed lightly to break the mood as he said, "Well we might as well eat. Shame to waste it." Rinoa agreed as she picked up her fork with her chained-hand pulling Squall forward.

"Shit. Sorry."

Squall shrugged it off as he moved his chair adjacent to hers so that both of them could dine properly. Sure, people in the restaurant did raise questions as they pointed towards them, but they didn't care. They both knew that it couldn't be helped. They knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

Squall finished his meal first as usual leaving Rinoa to feel slightly guilty while chewing on her rice. However Squall didn't look like he was bothered by it. He sat there silently as he refilled both their wineglasses. When Rinoa finish her meal, Squall moved back to his proper place as the waiter came back with the receipt. Squall placed his credit card with the chequebook and handed it back to the waiter.

"Uh, thanks for the meal," Rinoa managed to say as she finished her wine.

Squall gave a half smile. "Don't worry, I charged it on Zell's card."

They both laughed as the waiter came back with his card and receipt. "Thank you for dining with us. Hope to see you back soon." Rinoa thanked them as she walked out with Squall. The sky had darkened as lanterns only lighted up the sleepy town of Balamb.

"Do you want to rent a movie or anything?" Squall asked as they walked around town. Rinoa smiled, but shook her head.

"I think the wine's gone straight to my head."

Squall snorted as he readjusted his hand with Rinoa. "We'll get some groceries then head back." Rinoa sleepily agreed as they walked into a store to pick up some supplies. After that Squall carried the bags back towards his scooter and placed them near his feet as he held Rinoa in front of him. She rested her head upon his chest as he drove back to Garden slowly. He knew that his alcohol consumption was over the limit and if he were caught, it wouldn't have been the first time. He was let off with a warning last time purely because he's the Commander of Balamb, but he knew that if he were caught again, he wouldn't be so lucky.

He drove past some police officers that pointed at handheld multanova towards Squall scooter. The female officer looked over towards her partner. "How was that one?"

"It's under," the head officer replied. "And that was the Commander."

The female officer shrugged it off. "So what, just because he killed some bad people doesn't mean that he should get any special treatment."

The head officer remained silent. He was there when Squall was caught for 'drink driving' and like his partner, he thought that he didn't deserve any special treatment. He was about to arrest him until Cid Kramer called to stop it; Cid always had a way with words. "Even good guys need a break now and again," the officer mumbled to himself as he watched Squall ride back to Garden.

-----------------------------------------------

The couple arrived back in Garden where it was surprisingly silent. Squall knew that all junior-class men had a curfew and should be in their dorms, hence there wasn't any noise coming from the centre of Garden. Rinoa rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to his dorm. Squall opened his door and placed the groceries in the fridge as Rinoa stood waiting patiently. Squall close the fridge door as Rinoa tapped his shoulder. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I have a bath?" she asked as she untied her hair.

"Uh, I-it's okay with me," he replied nervously. "I'll just bring something to read."

Rinoa smiled as she unzipped her luggage bag to take her towel and pyjamas out. Squall walked over to his side drawer to bring out an old book that he never got around in finishing; Shelley's _Frankenstein_.

Rinoa untied her belt and let it rest upon the floor as she turned on the taps. Squall didn't bother to pull up a chair as he took his bookmark out and started reading. Rinoa turned off the taps and started to undress. She threw her dress and under garments on the floor as she slowly hopped in. Squall faced his back to her as he sat down on the tiles and continued to read. "Why don't you just rent out the movie?" Rinoa asked as she began to scrub her arms.

Squall took in a gulp as he kept his eyes on the book. "Contrary to belief, Frankenstein isn't the monster, but the scientist. The movie doesn't do it justice."

"Oh, ok," Rinoa replied as wetted her hair. Unlike Squall, Rinoa didn't bother to drag the curtain around. She knew two things, that she was too lazy too and that Squall would be too gentlemanly to do anything inappropriate. "I'm nearly finished," she said as she slowly rose from the bubbly water and stepped out gracefully. Squall had to stand as he passed her towel over, but placed it over her to cover his vision. "Thanks, she replied as she dried her feet on his mat. They walked over to the door where Squall stood outside while Rinoa dried herself, got dressed and blow-dried her raven locks.

She stepped out with a long silk purple nightie on with a cotton-brushed jacket patterned with PuPu. Squall looked at her with a sigh as she walked over to his bed. He scratched his head, as Rinoa was about to grab a pillow. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes; "All we're doing is sleeping. I'm sure my clothes will still be intact when I wake up." Squall shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk on his face that he couldn't hide. Rinoa looked at him with a surprised look as she hit him over the shoulder with the pillow.

"That's very sneaky of you, Leonhart. Not Commander-like at all."

He smiled as he turned off the lights and hopped into bed. "Oh, there are a lot of things that I have done that haven't been Commander-like."

Rinoa laughed as she buried her head further into her pillow. She had to face Squall as the handcuffs only granted them this position. She could feel his breath rest upon her neck as he closed his steely-blue eyes. A smile crept upon her face as she also closed her eyes for much needed rest. She tried not to physically touch Squall's body underneath the blanket they shared, but it was unavoidable at times when she tried to get comfortable.

"Night Squall," she softly whispered.

Even though it felt so familiar, they knew that any sort of reconciliation wasn't on the cards. They had to hold their emotions to themselves and just survive another two days. It wasn't easy as they had imagined, but what surprised them more was that it wasn't as painful.

If the emotional barrier that they fabricated were to falter, even by the slightest bit, who knows boundaries they would cross...?

-

-

**A/N: **Ola amigos! Well, it's my second attempt at a 'rom-com' so don't slaughter me just yet! My goodness this was a long chapter...hope you didn't fall asleep halfway. I would like to thank my gorgeous and absolutely brilliant beta-reader, Rikke Leonhart. If I were a model, she would be my Photoshop artist. That's right; she makes my chapters look pretty. Lol. Thanks heaps Rikke. (Told you there would be another bad metaphor.) Anyway, I hope this chapter brought a smile to your face, at least once. If so, please review. If not, tell me why? Lol. Love you guys that read my work, words can't express my gratitude.

Till next time.

**Leonhartilly**


	2. Control Freak

**Sweet Nothings**

**Summary: **Squall and Rinoa couldn't get over their differences when they were going out, so why do Quistis and Zell think that a pair of handcuffs can solve everything? Possible Squinoa. Full of cheese and fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 2: Control freak**

_You lose your mind if you lose control  
it makes you feel ashamed for the hearts you stole_

----------------

"Come on, please?" The blonde martial artist asked with his infamous cheeky smile. The brown-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders as she gave her comrade a dissatisfied look. She then looked down to the floor as she tried to snap out of her fatigued state. It wasn't everyday that she was flown from Esthar to Balamb within half an hour. _Damn Zell and his kooky ideas._

"I don't like this, Zell. Look what my powers got us into with Ultimecia. Who knows what could happen?" she questioned rhetorically as she sat down. "And you call this an emergency?" She added.

Zell rolled his eyes as he held his sister's hand, "Look, it's just a gentle push in the right direction. Come on Elle, please? For Squally-wally?" he pleaded as he irritably waved a photo of Squall and Rinoa over her face. Ellone snatched it from him to halt his pesky way of negotiations. However, with one look at the photograph, Ellone's heart sank.

She sighed as she gave in, "Fine, but no guarantees."

Zell jumped up with excitement as he started to do uppercuts into the air. He lifted Ellone from her seat and started dancing with her, but Elle just smiled as she felt like a one of those bouncy head ornaments in cars. "Thanks, Sis. You won't regret it!"

Ellone gave him a sleepy nod as she sighed and held her hands together. She closed her eyes and started to navigate her way towards Rinoa's psyche. Unseen by the human eye, Elle could see the magical force field surrounding Rinoa and Squall. She raised her eyebrow as she looked more closely at Squall to discover that he was wearing a bracelet, no, a handcuff that was emitting some sort of power between them. She broke through Rinoa's sphere as she tried to locate and revive a happy memory locked away. She scurried though several images of her past and present, it was like watching her life in rewind.

There were a lot of images that brought a smile to Ellone's face. Cute images of the couple that warmed the cockles of her heart. She wanted something special, something that would make Rinoa feel like that Squall was the only one for her. Ellone cringed as she saw a flash of Squall doing something that... a sister shouldn't know. _He's all grown up now, _she had to remind herself as she quickly passed those images, reminding herself to tease him later.

Suddenly, Ellone heard a quick snap like an electrical circuit afflicted by water erupted in her ears. She winced as she saw horrific images flick through her mind. She found herself somewhere dark and dank. There was only one sole light, a hanging light globe as the air was icy cold and the walls were painted with grime. Ellone wondered if she entered into the wrong mind then suddenly, Rinoa brushed past her with her heartbeat blasting through her mind. Ellone tried to move the scene but she couldn't, she was stuck and there was no way out. Without hesitation, Ellone quickly retreated. She opened her eyes holding on to her head as she could feel a migraine coming on.

"What happened, Sis?" asked a very excited Zell. However, with one look on Ellone's fearful face, Zell knew that they were in trouble. "What happened?" he beckoned in an entirely different tone.

Ellone closed her eyes briefly once again before she looked up at Zell, "I think we've just done something terribly, _terribly_ wrong..."

---------------------------------------------------------

Squall lazily opened his eyes as he watched Rinoa, who seemed to be in a vivid dream. Even in the darkness, nature seemed to still cherish her as the moonlight from his window lightly grazed the edge of her face, highlighting her beauty. She started whispering gibberish with her fists clenched as she shook her head. Squall watched her worryingly as he began to stroke her hair to comfort her.

"Hey Rinoa, wake up," He called but to no prevail. "Rin," he called again, more assertively, but she still wouldn't wake. Now more alert, Squall moved closer to her as he realised that she wasn't speaking gibberish, she was crying out.

"No...Squall, don't...Squall..." she whimpered as tears began to drop from her closed stare. Squall's eyes softened as he turned on his side lamp. He drew a tissue from its box as he wiped her tears away and attempted to wake her again, but like before, she wouldn't wake. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he gently shook her.

"Rinoa, wake up," he called in a louder tone. Rinoa's temperature began to rise as she looked like she was sweltering in fear. Her fidgeting became more vigorous as Squall held her shaky hands. "Rinoa!" he yelled as she began to cry excessively. Rinoa usually would wake with a few calls, however this time she didn't arouse to anything and that made Squall unwillingly scared. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked gently as she continued to cry.

_What in the world would make you this upset?_ He thought as he gently caressed her shoulder. _Just wake up Rin...please? _

"I can't bear to you see like this," He reluctantly admitted to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smell of burnt rubber was intoxicating in the enclosed playhouse. Rinoa ran up to the stage, but she knew that she was trapped. Her heart beat rapidly as her breath found it hard to keep up with her. She twisted around as she glanced about the room trying to find a place to hide, but there was nothing there. Her hands were shaking as her sorceress powers failed her. There was no escape. "What the hell do you want with me?!" She yelled to her hunter.

Slowly arising from the darkness, a woman with peculiar tattoos and anomalous clothing walked towards her with an evil sinister smile on her face. Her fingernails were as long as grass reeds and painted with blood. Her scarlet-coloured hair was coiled into a solid bun with a sharp point. And her eyes, her eyes were what made Rinoa's blood run cold. Her entire eye was blacker than night. It was like a whole universe was encapsulated in her eyes. The woman stopped as she laughed at Rinoa's frailty.

"Rinoa Caraway," she called in her cold soulless voice. "You shall soon be dead."

The woman clenched Rinoa's throat with her powerful hand as she lifted her up off the floor. Rinoa kicked her feet and tried to rip her hand off her throat, but she was so much stronger. She looked into her eyes as she saw the reflection of her last moments, but to the corner of her eye she saw someone that she hoped would never come.

"Let her go, Adel!" her knight called as he slashed the evil sorceress's hand with his ever trusty gunblade. Adel dropped Rinoa as Squall caught her in his warm arms. As Rinoa caught her breath back she saw the evil smile on Adel's face grew.

Rinoa tightly embraced Squall as she whispered into his ear, "You shouldn't have come." Her knight looked at her with softened eyes as if he knew his future.

"I made a promise to you," he replied as he held his gunblade sturdy. Rinoa stood behind him as he passed her Valkyrie.

Squall ran up to Adel as he started attacking her with all the power that he had, however all Adel had to do was raise her palm to block all of his moves.

"Interesting. Very interesting," She assumed hollowly. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed Squall to the wall and lifted Rinoa back into her grasps. Still not fully recovered from her previous attack, she found it hard to move as she aimed her Valkyrie towards her and shot. The arrow grazed across the evil sorceress's face causing minimal damage. She called her GFs, but they were wiped away by Adel's magic.

_There's no hope, _Rinoa thought as she looked around in the lonely room.

Adel looked over to Squall as she hovered towards him, "Squall Leonhart. Become my knight or watch Rinoa Caraway die."

Squall's eyes widened as he watched Rinoa's attempts to free herself became less energetic. "Make your decision now," the harridan commanded as she began to tighten her grip on Rinoa's neck. Rinoa looked at Squall and could see the helplessness written across his face. In the back of her mind, she knew it would come to this.

"Save yourself!" she managed to muster as she slowly continued to free herself. _Don't be an idiot, Squall. _Rinoa could see the agony in his face as he continued to watch her. Adel was too powerful and he loved Rinoa too much.

And suddenly his gunblade fell. "You win. I'll be your knight," Squall whispered in a pain-filled voice.

Rinoa closed her eyes as she was slowly dropped down to the floor. "No, Squall!" She yelled, but it was ignored as Squall walked directly towards Adel.

The evil sorceress laughed as she saw Squall walk to her and bow down. "I shall be your knight, Sorceress Adel." Adel straightened her dress as she told Squall to rise. She cupped his face as she looked into his eyes and saw the hatred and resentment he felt towards her. She dropped her hands and laughed again.

"Any last words to your previous sorceress?" She asked in an authoritative tone.

Squall looked over to a confused Rinoa as she fell down to her knees, unable to hold up her own weight. Rinoa tried to read his face, but she couldn't see what he was trying to tell her until he said, "I made a promise to you that I would never betray you..." Rinoa held her breath as he said those words. She started shaking her head in disbelief. _No, he didn't. NO! _Her mind screamed.

He promised that he would never betray her, _he would die first_.

"No, Squall. Don't!" She yelled, but he turned around and faced Adel who seemed oblivious to what he just said. "Squall!"

Adel stretched her arms as looked down at Squall. "Say goodbye to your previous life," she announced as she cupped his face and pursed her lips. Squall never took his eyes off her as he raised his gunblade from behind. Rinoa closed her eyes as she heard the crushing sound from his sword penetrating their bodies. Squall had stabbed both Adel and himself before their lips ever touched.

"W-What is this!?" she yelled as her legs started to bubble and dissolve. "This is not the end!" she yelled as she was melted down and then dissipated into oblivion.

Rinoa ran to Squall as he lay down on the cold floor smiling up at her. "Hey gorgeous," he said wearily as she began to cry while lovingly stroking his face. She lifted him up as she took his gunblade out. He winced slightly, but it was all numb, everything was going numb. She stroked his hair as she kissed him longingly. He pushed forward and kissed her back, but then he stopped. As they parted, Rinoa looked down at Squall and closed his eyes as she threw herself in his chest, sobbing endlessly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why won't you wake up, Rin?" he asked softly as their noses barely touched.

Suddenly her eyes opened as she saw him alive and breathing. Tears welded up in her eyes again as she pushed forward to kiss him deeply. Squall's eyes widened as he unknowingly kissed her back. _I'm tonsil fighting with Rinoa, not a smart move, Commander, _he noted to himself.

After a moment, she parted from away him and held him close. She rested her head on his chest as her tears began to dry. Listening to his heartbeat was like a nightingale's song to her ears. Her own breathing and heartbeat began to slow down to match his as she tried to shake off the terrible nightmare she just had. Squall wrapped her up in his ever reliable arms and kissed her forehead like he used to. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"I-It was so real..." Rinoa whispered into his chest. "Y-You were...so…"

"So?" he whispered as he began to stroke her hair. She turned to look at him, however her demeanour changed.

"SO ARROGANT!" Came her response as she began to pound Squall's chest.

"Wha?" he coughed as she continually kept hitting. He placed his hands up to stop her punches, but somehow she still managed to get him. "What the hell did I do?!"

Rinoa stopped as she realised she was angry at the wrong Squall. That Squall was in love with her, this one wasn't. Then she realised what she had done.

_Wait, did I kiss him? Shit! _Rinoa folded her arms as she lay back down trying not to think about it. "You killed yourself to save my life," she whispered as she stared at his ceiling.

Squall gave a sad nod, "But my hair was nice, right?" Rinoa laughed as she pounded him with her pillow, which Squall diverted then gave her a small smirk. "You're only doing that because you know I'm right about the hair."

"Your hair was fine!" she chuckled. She then realised that she wasn't sad anymore. _Only this idiot could change a serious situation into a stupid one. _"But your nose was wonky."

Squall's eyes widened. "B-but that's my best asset! No…" he replied sarcastically. "On a serious note, you shouldn't get too riled about what happened in your dream. It seems like a probable situation."

Rinoa faced him with a raised eyebrow. "You would seriously do that?!" She yelled. "No!"

Squall rolled his eyes as he could see that Rinoa was turning back to normal. "It wouldn't happen anyway." He moved back to his spot as he rested his head back on his own pillow.

"Promise me that you will never _ever _sacrifice your life like that," Rinoa asked gently as she bit her lip. "Promise me."

Squall grabbed another pillow to cover his head as he tried to get back to sleep. "Go back to bed Rinoa."

"Squall!" She yelled as she smacked him with her pillow. Just at that moment his door opened with a worried looking Zell and Ellone.

Squall lifted the pillow above his head as he saw the couple. "Elle, when did you get in town?" He asked. He then realised that that was an ignorant question as he observed the look on their faces. "Don't tell me that you two have something to do with Rinoa's nightmare."

Zell tried to loosen his collar as if he was sweating like a whore in church. "Well, I thought it would be a great idea for Elle to bring you two back to a place that you guys were, like, together. But, yeah, it stuffed up somehow. Might have been cause of the 'cuffs." He took in a breath as he bowed, "Sorry, Rinoa."

Ellone gave a weak smile. "Sorry Squall, Rinoa. I knew it was a bad idea. I didn't think that trying to find your happiest moment would cause so much harm. It was the totally opposite to my intentions. I saw some flashes of your dream, a-and even I was mortified," She bowed to them. "Again, I'm really sorry."

Squall stood up, dragging Rinoa with him as he faced Zell. Squall yawned slowly as he then, out of no where, punched Zell in the face that would definitely ensure him a black eye.

"I deserve that," Zell recoiled as he winced in pain.

"Squall!" Rinoa argued as they walked back to his bed.

Squall waved at Elle as he placed his blanket on top of him. "Night Elle, drag _Robin_ back with you."

Elle smiled and waved back as she dragged a-very-knocked-out Zell with her. Rinoa folded her arms as she glared at Squall; "You didn't need to knock Zell out."

Squall shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes, "Yes, I did. It's male bonding."

Rinoa snorted as she rested back on the bed, but the thoughts of sleep were beyond her. Just the thought of Adel invading her mind again made her skin crawl. But there was something that Elle said that really stuck with her. As the handcuffs inversed her intentions, that meant that her worst nightmare was Squall dying. She sighed and stared at his ceiling as she organised her emotions. Even though they weren't together, even though she was meant to hate him, when it was between life and death, the thought of losing him was on the top of the list.

Squall opened his eyes to watch a very awake Rinoa wrestle with her thoughts. "Funny," he said breaking the silence.

"What is?" She asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

Squall looked away nervously. "Did this dream happen to have Sorceress Adel?"

Rinoa's eyes widened. "Y-yes."

Squall looked away sadly, as he didn't meet her stare. "Were you in a dark room that smelt like...a tyre factory?"

She gave him a nod as she turned to face him.

"And she asked me to be her knight?"

"H-how do you know?" Rinoa questioned as he placed his hands together.

He sighed as shut his eyes. "Because...I just do."

Rinoa got up as she slapped Squall across his shoulder. "Hold on, don't you fall asleep on me yet. How the hell do you know all that?!"

Squall tried to cover her attacks with his pillow, but somehow it was to no avail. He held her hands and dragged her back down on the bed that caught Rinoa by surprise. She breathed in heavily as she realised that he was on top of her. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but she couldn't. Squall rolled his eyes as he could piece together what Rinoa was thinking and moved back to his side of the bed. "Rinoa, you're a bright girl. Figure it out."

She glanced over to the handcuffs that bound them together, as a spark seemed to have lit in her mind. _It wasn't my nightmare. It was his._ She covered her mouth after the realisation as Squall still looked away. "B-But you..."

Squall rubbed the back of his neck as he stretched his arms. "Anyway," changing the subject, "Let's go for a walk. No one's up so we'll be fine." He stood up and got dressed as Rinoa still sat in bed dumbfounded. "Come on, don't make me dress you."

"I'm no Barbie and you're no Ken." Rinoa replied confidently as she hid her temporary redden cheeks. She got up slowly and moved towards her suitcase to grab an outfit. "No peeking," she teased as she got dressed. Squall placed his palm over his eyes until Rinoa tapped them away when she was done. As they were about to walk out, Squall walked back in taking his gunblade.

"You never know what dirty monsters might have escaped from the training area."

Rinoa rolled her eyes knowing that the Training area was tightly sealed. "Whatever."

He looked at her with an unamused look knowing that was a sarcastic comment towards him. "Oh, you're going to regret that, Heartilly," he uttered as they walked to the main lobby.

"And what are you going to do, mister?" She teased, sticking her tongue out. Squall looked to the edge of the sidewalk where all the fountains were. Rinoa followed his eyes as she laughed. "You wouldn't dare." Squall looked to the left with his hand on his chin thinking mischievously.

"I would," he mischievously replied as he lifted up the kicking Rinoa over the edge and safely dropped her into the fountain.

Rinoa screamed at its icy coldness as she narrowed her eyes looking at Squall and pulled her left arm as an attempt him for Squall to lose his balance.

"No," Squall said as he raised his finger waving it towards her. She grabbed his finger and with all her might, dragged him down with her. He emerged out of the fountain as his hair was matted down. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" He taunted as she tried to run away from him. He pulled her back as he wrapped his arms around her preventing her from any escape.

Rinoa struggled as she closed her eyes. "Mercy!" She yelled as they sat down in the middle of the fountain.

"Oh, I guess you're going to have to get the coochie coo treatment," He taunted with a rare gleaming smile. Rinoa waved her hands.

"No! Oh God, no!" She yelled as he started tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably until he stopped and watched him stare at her with a reserved look. Rinoa looked at him curiously as he seemed to be hiding something. Then Squall pulled her closer towards him as his lips brushed momentarily past against hers with a yearning look in his eyes.

Suddenly, alarm bells rang as a net was flung towards them trapping them inside. They quickly parted as they looked around to see that some students began to come out with their weapons thinking that an intruder had invaded Garden.

"Shit," Squall cursed looking at the net above them. "Shit," he repeated.

A whip was used to take away the net to unveil a very tired, but relieved looking Quistis watching down upon them. "Cid wants to see both of you in his office."

Squall rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the fountain and guided Rinoa down. Quistis handed them robes with a hood so that the students weren't able to recognise them, but they knew anyway and sniggered when they walked past.

_Shit, _Squall cursed in his mind as the couple walked to the elevator that would take them to the dreaded third floor.

-----------------------------------------------

"What are you doing, Irvy?" Selphie asked as he crouched down and began to fiddle around with the electrical wires.

He sniggered as he glanced up at his beloved. "Well, let's say that I'm, uh, setting up a catalyst." He grabbed the wires out as they short-circuited from the main system. Suddenly the elevator lights were turned off and the awaiting couple was stuck. "Hehe."

"Are you crazy?! Headmaster Cid is going to be furious!" Selphie warned as he stood up. She then cracked a smile and jumped up and down. "This is going to be so awesome!"

They both laughed as they looked above to the famous couple hoping that somehow they would find that special something that brought them together before.

-----------------

"You've got to be joking," Squall muttered as he looked down to the lobby where Selphie and Irvine waved and smiled. Then Irvine did an odd gesture with his hand, almost like a jerking motion, but Selphie smacked him in the stomach as she spotted the students approaching. Squall rolled his eyes as he leant back in the capsule. "He bloody short-circuited us."

"Great. More alone time with Mr. Commander," Rinoa said sarcastically. However, Squall couldn't see the humour in it.

"And being with a psycho sorceress is my cup of tea," He spat as he sat down in the elevator, just waiting for it to move.

"A psycho?!" Rinoa exclaimed. "At least I don't have a bloody stick up my ass the whole time!"

"At least I don't pretend to be someone that I'm not!"

"As if you have the right to say that! I don't deny the fact that I have a father."

"You don't deny yours because you're a bloody princess. Why don't you just go back to Galbadia since you're so happy there?"

"I would if I could, but no...You just had to ruin my life and make me a bloody sorceress!"

"I don't want to hear it, Rinoa. You think if I had a choice I would drag you into this stupid mess?''

"Oh, now it's all 'poor little Squall,' little orphan that was abandoned and had no choice in life because of a divine intervention. Wake up! Look at Seifer, he's perfectly normal."

"Then why don't you go back to Seifer?"

"Because I'm stuck in these stupid cuffs and and..." She suddenly paused as she saw how close Squall was. He pushed his hand against the wall as Rinoa was trapped. "And..." she tried to say but her thoughts all were focused on Squall's mouth. Squall hushed her as he pushed forward and roughly kissed her. He could feel the floor move underneath him and with a small ding, he parted and walked out, leaving a very flushed Rinoa try to regain her composure.

-----------------------------------------------------

They walked in with puddles as Cid guided them to sit down. Squall took off the robe as he tried to dry off his pants, but Cid stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll call in the cleaner later." Rinoa gave Cid a teeth-baring smile as he walked behind his table to gather words.

Cid's office had been revamped since Ultimecia's short reign. Even though he would like to help Edea out at the orphanage, he had duties here that only he could solve. He sat down and folded his arms on his wooden table as he stared at the couple. He then rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say to his predecessor and his, well, sorceress. He sighed and turned to Rinoa. "So, was it fun?"

Rinoa laughed to break the stale atmosphere. "Yes sir."

Cid laughed as he leant back in his chair. "Well that's a relief. I didn't build those in here for nothing!" Squall rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, obviously not wanting to be there. Cid gave a chuckle as he saw Squall's reaction. "Squall."

"Sir," Squall saluted reflexively.

The Headmaster sighed as he turned towards the television with the security tape in hand. "Here," Squall took the tape and placed it in his lap.

"Thank you sir," he replied coldly as if he knew that his lecture was coming on.

"Squall," he called as he rubbed his chin. "You of all people would know that that area was fixed with an alarm at all times."

"Yes sir. I take full blame, sir."

He shook his head. "What has got in to you, boy? First that drink driving offence and now this?" He turned towards Rinoa. "Would knock some sense into him?" He then turned back to Squall. "Get your priorities straight, Commander, I can't keep covering up for you. One more mistake and it will have to go down on your untainted record."

"Yes, sir."

Cid slouched back as he waved his hand. "Dismissed."

Squall charged out of the room with a chain of profanity under his breath. Rinoa was reluctantly dragged along as she waved goodbye to Cid. The headmaster waved back as he closed his door wondering if he had been too harsh on the Commander. _Ah, he can handle it. _After all, he did save the world.

------------------------------------

When they arrived back at Squall's dorm, he moved towards the kitchen and started pulling out bottles of liquor. He then opened all of them up and simultaneously poured then down the sink. He then picked up the four bottles and threw them in the bin causing a big clanky sound. Rinoa stood in silence, as she couldn't understand his terrible change in mood. Squall collapsed over the sink as he smacked his hands over the counter making everything shake.

"Squall," she called. "W-What's going on?"

He tilted his head as he glanced at her, seeing the worry written all over her eyes. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He replied as she approached him and gently rubbed his back with her free hand.

"You're just having a bad day," she whispered as she tried to wrap her arms around him. He froze quickly as he budged her off to escape from her.

"Don't," he said firmly as if he were talking to a cadet. "Just… don't touch me."

Rinoa withdrew her arms as she gave him a troubled smile trying to change the mood. "Okay, maybe you're just having a bad life then." Even with that attempt Squall was still unfazed, she calmly asked, "Why don't you tell me what happened?" But he refused to answer. "Squall, talk to me."

"I can't alright!" He shouted with his arms up in the air. He tried to place the fault of his actions elsewhere as he yelled, "Cid shouldn't have told you anything!" He rubbed his temples with his free hand thinking of a way out. He couldn't explain it. It wasn't like him to do something so callous, especially in front of the whole Garden. _I need to get rid of these cuffs._

Rinoa's eyes started to sting with tears. "Why are you shouting at me?" She cried as she grabbed his arm. However, Squall waved it off like she was an insect.

Squall's hands started shaking as he watched Rinoa's lip shiver in fear. "I-I can't handle this anymore," he managed to mutter as he looked at Rinoa apologetically. He then started to shake his head as if he had seen something horrific. "I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of here."

"We'll go then. Please Squall, tell me what's wrong," she cried as he paced back and forth.

Squall stopped pacing as he faced Rinoa. "I-I can't be around you."

"Why?" She questioned as she held her arms close to her chest defensively. There was something in Rinoa's tone that made Squall's stomach sink. It was like she was pleading for something. He held her wrists as he could feel Rinoa's concern overwhelm his senses. He held her gently by the shoulders, but he couldn't meet her eyes.

"God dammit, Rinoa," he cursed as he dropped his hands down slowly. "I can't think straight when I'm around you. So what good am I as a Commander if I, of all people, can't even follow the rules set by Garden? My whole life is here! And just for that single moment, that small moment, I nearly lost everything that makes me who I am. Don't you understand, Rinoa?" He sighed as he shook his head trying to make sense of his emotions. "I-I can't afford to make mistakes and…" He paused as his tone changed to a silent whisper when he finally met Rinoa's glance, "I can't help the way I feel-"

Unexpectedly Squall seemed to snap out of his dazed state as he began to think somewhat logically. Rinoa watched Squall's eyes wander down to his belt and stopped at his gunblade. "It's an electrical bond. It should be weakened slightly if I put a metallic substance between us. It might be just enough to break it."

Rinoa held her hands up, offering them to Squall. "What ever it takes to make you happy."

It was unlike Squall to be irrational, but rationality seemed beyond him at this present time. He was torn between his duty and the love of his life. How was he supposed to choose? It made it worse that Rinoa was continually questioning him as he started to panic. "I know what I'm doing," he confirmed. "Just hold out your hand and everything will go back to how it was like before."

Rinoa's face saddened; she knew that she had no choice. "Squall..." She whispered as she held her arms further out and closed her eyes. _He's the Commander of Garden. I'm simply a sorceress. We are meant to be enemies. It's just the way it's meant to be._

Squall breathed in deeply as he levelled his gunblade to the bond between them. "Stay perfectly still," he muttered as he waved his free hand over the bond. "Three, two, one-"

An electrical snap was heard as the gunblade was thrown to the back of the wall from the electrical charge. The couple were thrown to the other side of the room as their bodies were like well done spaghetti plastered onto the wall. Then they slowly dropped to the ground when the energy moved away. Squall's free hand was seared as he winced through the pain. He rubbed his head as he looked over to his arm to see that his mission had failed. He turned over to Rinoa who had her eyes closed as she was left slumped by his wall. "Rinoa, wake up." He shook her shoulders as she refused to wake up. "Shit," he cursed as he checked her pulse. Thankfully, there was a beat.

He carried her onto his bed as he reached for his cell phone. "Zell. Call Dr Kadowaki to my room now. Don't give me any crap; just tell her to come to my room now. It's an emergency." He shut the phone as he watched the lifeless form. "Shit!" _What the hell did I do? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? _"What the hell is wrong with me? Rinoa!" He could feel his eyes stinging as he realised what he had just done. "How could I be so stupid?"

The pain in his arm seemed to get worse, but he didn't care. He was a soldier, an athlete, he was meant to deal with pain. His door opened as Zell and Dr Kadowaki ran toward him. "What happened, Squall?'

"I-I," Squall stuttered as he looked over at Rinoa's porcelain face. "I knocked Rinoa out."

Zell widened his eyes as he grabbed Squall's shirt. "YOU DID WHAT!?" The doctor tried to knock Zell's hand away from Squall, but he wouldn't let go. "How could you even THINK of doing that?! Are you bloody insane!? I should bash the shit out of you if you weren't chained up."

"Zell!" The doctor yelled. The doctor looked over towards Squall as he absorbed in Zell's words. He could feel his hands shaking behind him as he briefly closed his eyes. "What happened, Squall?"

"He already said what happened! He knocked her out!" Zell exclaimed.

"Zell please! This is Squall we are talking to!" Zell stood the quietly with his arms folded looking angrily at Squall. "Squall?"

He faced the kind doctor as he swallowed hard with guilt. "I tried to break the handcuffs with my gunblade and then there was a sound as if there was an explosion. I can't really remember the inbetweens. I-It happened so fast. I think she might have hit her head."

"And what about you? You look awfully pale."

Squall shook his head. "Take care of her first. I'm fine."

The good doctor nodded as she inspected Rinoa with her stethoscope. She then checked her head to see if there were any bumps or bruises and finally checked her temperature. "She's fine Squall. There isn't any sign of any bruises or marks. Signs say that she fainted before the impact. It's not your fault."

Zell tapped Squall on the back, "No hard feelings man. I'm sorry to jump to conclusions."

Even though it wasn't his fault that Rinoa was in the state that she was, Squall told himself that it was a lie. He had placed Rinoa's life in danger. He was her knight, he was meant to protect her from anything and everything. How could it be that it was him that would cause the danger? _How could I lose sight of that? _"What kind of knight am I?" he mumbled to himself.

Dr Kadowaki moved over to Squall's side of the bed, but he waved her off, "I'm fine."

The practitioner pulled his free arm as she gasped when she saw the blood trickling down from it. Squall raised his eyebrow as he looked at the doctors face and then to his arm. Slash marks was scrambled across his free arm like he had a date with a razor. He could feel the blood trickled down to the bottom of his fingertips as he tried to think of some reasoning towards this false act of self-harm. "It's not what it looks like."

The doctor looked at Squall's face as she placed her hand behind his head. Before Squall could even wonder why, he rested his head upon it as he too fainted, however, through blood loss.

"What on earth is going on, doc?" The blonde martial artist asked as he watched the sleeping couple.

Kadowaki simply shook her head, "You said that you gave them an Odine handcuff right? Well, my guess is that when a sorceress wants to attack while wearing the handcuffs, it becomes self inflicted and everything is inversed."

Zell raised his eyebrow. "So you're saying that by Squall trying to separate themselves, he somehow interrupted the connection of the electrical force and that's why they are..." He paused as he suddenly realised. "Hold on, are you saying that Rinoa did that to herself?" He exclaimed as he pointed towards Squall's arm.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, but it wouldn't have harmed her. Probably would have just been a pen mark to her."

"B-But how can you say that Rinoa would ever do that to herself?"

"Because I don't think Squall is a narcissist," She replied as she wiped the blood away from Squall's latticed arm where it spelt, 'I heart SL.'

Zell snorted as she began to bandage up Squall's arm. He would never have thought that a pair of handcuffs would cause so much damage. He smiled to himself as he watched over the sleeping couple. He then glimpsed at the electrical bond between them changed from the neutral colour of yellow to an electric blue.

_Don't worry guys, you're almost there. Just hold on._

-----------------------------

It was a dreary night as the smell of rain was in the air. The Commander looked outside of the bar as if he was reluctant to leave, but knew he had to. He paid the barman as he stumbled out of the room sluggishly and walked over to his scooter. He placed his helmet on his damp hair as he zipped up his leather jacket and allowed his mechanical demon to roar.

The road out of Balamb City and back towards the Garden as the rain started pouring down heavier and he began to get wearier. _I told her the truth and that is what I get_ he thought to himself as he drove faster. _Whoever said that 'the truth will set you free' is a fucking liar. _

Through all of the commotion that was going in his head and the weather, he couldn't see that there was a police officer infront of him. _Oh Shit. _The police officer waved towards him as he swerved towards his vehicle. "What's the problem, officer?"

The officer held out a breathalyser. "Random breath testing."

_Shit! _Squall looked at the officer as he took off his helmet. He passed him his license and his keys. "Just take me in now."

The officer lifted his eyebrow as he scanned Squall's license to see his untarnished record and that he was the Commander of Garden, the one who saved the world from destruction. "Commander, if you don't mind," he said as Squall got off his vehicle and presented his arms out infront to be cuffed.

Suddenly the officer's cellphone rang. Squall wondered who he was talking to at this ungodly hour as he seemed to be slightly distressed by the call. He finally hung up as he removed the cuffs from his own hands. "You're free to go, Leonhart. Just don't let it happen again."

Squall didn't bother to argue as he politely thanked the officer and drove himself back to Garden where a angry looking Headmaster was waiting for his arrival. "What the hell is wrong with you, soldier?!" He yelled outside the Garden.

"Get away from me, old man!" Squall cried as he tried to get his way past the Headmaster. However in the state that he was in, he was in no condition to argue. "Leave me alone!"

"Squall!" The older man yelled as he held him from the shoulders. "Listen to me. You are the Garden's icon; you have a responsibility to uphold."

Squall snorted, "And you are a fucking moron!"

"Listen to me!" Cid said angrily. "Set yourself straight soldier. Get your priorities right. Everyone in this Garden depends on you."

"I didn't ask for this! Just leave me alone!" He slurred as he batted Cid away and stumbled through Garden. The Headmaster rolled his eyes as he escorted the Commander through the back entrance to his dorm as he slumped on to his bed.

"Quit acting like a child, Leonhart. Grow a backbone and don't let something stupid like this happen again. What in the world would possess you to get yourself into the state that you're in?"

_What does he want to hear? He already won. Goddamn it._

"Well? Justify yourself, soldier."

Squall glared at Cid as he ordered him to leave his dorm however, before leaving he ended the conversation with, "I gave up Rinoa for Garden, so don't you _dare_ lecture me about priorities."

----------------------------------------

Rinoa slowly woke from her slumber as she looked around her surroundings. _Squall's room. _She lazily thought.

"How are you feeling?" A deep husky voice called from the corner of her ear. She turned to face her knight as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Better," she answered softly as she touched his chin. "I saw what happened. The night we broke up."

Squall eyes softened as he breathed in deeply, "Well...yeah. I got your scars so you get my past." She looked down to her chained hand to see that the wire changed colour. "It's grown longer." He noted as he observed it. He cleared his throat to catch her attention, however he looked nervous. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she questioned, thinking that it was ridiculous to apologise to something that he had no control over.

"Everything."

Rinoa closed her eyes momentarily as she felt his apology. All the angst and hate that she felt suddenly disappeared; everything else seemed so small compared to this moment. She got up and faced him, "Squall. Before, in the elevator..."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I don't know what came over me..."

"No, it's not that. You were just..."

"Yes?"

"Lousy."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't blame you since, I'm guessing that you haven't been getting any in a while and-"

"We'll see about that," he replied proudly as he leaned over, but he stopped suddenly.

Rinoa lifted her eyebrow, "What?"

"I, uh..." Squall felt the blood rush to his face, unsure how to tell her. "Uh, can we go brush your teeth first?"

Rinoa breathed into her hands to realise that her breath was awful. "Okay... fair enough," she laughed as she dragged herself out of bed. "Come on, it's about time we got out of bed."

**A/N: **Hello. Once again, I'd like to thank my beta reader, Rikke for the fantabulous job that she has done. She is the sugar in my tea. (I know, the metaphors aren't getting any better. Suggest some for me.) I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm currently on crutches at the moment due to an accident in the moshpit at the recent Snow Patrol concert. But damn, they were awesome. Gary Lightbody is my hero. Anyway, reviews are the only way that I know I'm doing the right thing, so please…review.

**Leonhartilly **


	3. There is no maths between love and loss

**Sweet Nothings**

**Summary: **Squall and Rinoa couldn't get over their differences when they were going out, so why do Quistis and Zell think that a pair of handcuffs can solve everything? Possible Squinoa. Full of cheese and fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 3: There is no mathematics between love and loss**

_In the endless fight of grace and pride,_

_I don't want to win this time._

----------------

The sharpshooter smiled to himself devilishly as he peered through the small pin-sized window. He chuckled to himself as he tried to watch the famous couple, hoping to see something that he obviously shouldn't. _This is going to be sweet! _He thought pervertedly. He licked his lips as he peered again until he heard a quick snap behind him.

"Irvine Kinneas, explain yourself now!" said the Vice Commander. He turned his head slowly, raising his arms up in the air.

"Quistis, Quistis, honey, you know I'm doing everything in my power to make sure that the lovebirds are doing the right thing. We don't want any code violations, now do we?"

She didn't look convinced as she placed her hands on her hips. "You know as well as I do that you're up to no good." She stepped closer to the cowboy wannabe and pointed right to his face, "Leave them alone."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't you just a bit curious what they are up to?" he asked with a smirk.

Quistis stepped back; "You know what they say about curiosity." However, it seemed like her mind and heart split at that moment as she also peered into the peephole. Suddenly she lost her balance as she heard a click. "Crap!"

A very unamused Squall with his toothbrush in his mouth looked at his so-called friends on the floor looking up at him.

"I-I can explain," Quistis stuttered as she got off Irvine at an odd position which Irvine could only dream of. "Irvine was-"

"Save it," Squall mumbled and continued brushing as a wide-eyed Rinoa peeped from behind him. "Has Zell got the key out of his system yet?"

Quistis dusted herself off then revealed a small smirk; "He's in that process now."

-----------------------------

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" The blonde martial artist yelled from his cubicle. "WHAT DID THEY PUT IN MY WATER? ACID?!"

Selphie with a gas mask stood patiently reading the newspaper. "Well it did say 'rapid results.' I guess this is what they meant." She flipped over the page, "Don't pop a vein Zell."

The blonde martial artist fisted the wall, "Don't pop a vein!? I think I popped my whole nervous system! What the hell did you give me anyway?"

"It's a Centran medication. I heard you were in need of a good flushing and I know that Irvine received it as a present from one of the villagers."

"SOME PRESENT THIS IS!" he yelled as he continued to run like a tap. "When I get out of here, Squall and Rinoa better be back together because I swear-" he began to say before he gave a virile scream.

Selphie turned to next page, ignoring the men that passed by. After all, it was the men's toilet. "Yeah, I should report to the Garden council that you are an environmental disaster. I'm sure you release more carbon emissions than any refrigerator that I know of."

"I'm no fridge! I'm a bloody safekeeping box!"

"It's okay Zell, just another 5 hours."

"5 HOURS!? WHAT?" He yelled as his stomach began to churn. "SELPHIE!"

-----------------------------

"What was going on out there?" Rinoa asked as she wiped her mouth from having gargled some mouthwash.

Squall rolled his eyes, "Our 'friends' playing match maker."

"Ah." was all that Rinoa replied with as she moved over to the other side of the bathroom to grab her towel. Squall instinctively let her pirouette around and get her item without moving himself as if they were twined together. They both paused suddenly as if they both knew what just happened. They were falling back into their old routine.

He changed his clothes, fixed his hair and passed Rinoa her moisturiser, "My office, lunch, orphanage, dinner back here."

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows as she took the bottle off his hands and marvelled as his mind-reading abilities.

_The mysteries of Squall Leonhart, the Garden ninja. _She thought smugly as she applied it on. She then looked at her legs and almost screamed. "Oh God."

"What?" her knight questioned. He looked at her legs, but she suddenly used her hands to cover his vision.

"Don't look! It's a monstrosity!" She slightly lowered her hands to look into his eyes as her heart seemed to sink suddenly. "Promise me you won't look."

Squall gave a nod as she removed her hands from his eyes. Even though Squall was the gentleman that he was, he couldn't resist looking. He didn't see anything. "What's wrong?"

Rinoa reflexively punched him in the stomach, "You said you wouldn't look." She walked over to her suitcase and whipped out a jar of wax as Squall silently winced. She then walked over to the microwave and heated up the jar. "You're going to have to cancel going to your office. This is an emergency."

Her knight rubbed the back of his neck as he could feel that something involving pain was coming on. "This isn't an emergency, Lunar Cry was an emergency."

"And if you keep staring at my legs, you're going to know what a Blobra feels like when it's struck by Firaga," She hissed as she took the warm jar from the small box. Squall watched as she lifted a wooden stick from her pocket and mixed it around the lavender smelling goo. He felt slightly queasy as she lathered it upon the top of her leg, then applied a white cloth on top.

"Oh God," the Commander gulped as he covered his eyes. "This is worse than Zell at a hotdog eating contest."

"Men," Rinoa murmured as she allowed Squall to wander and began to tort her skin.

The young SeeD leaned casually to the side, one hand against the wall. "I think I'm going to be sick." He watched as the stripping sound cracked through the room making his spine tingle. "H-How can you do that to yourself?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, we don't all have great hairless genes like you do, Squall."

The commander lifted his eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She lifted up his shirt and pointed it out to his mirror. "Excuse me, Mr Squeaky Clean."

He narrowed his eyes. "Hey, there's a couple here," he said to himself silently as Rinoa finished her legs.

Rinoa smirked as she looked up at Squall. "What was that?"

"Nothing," He lied knowing what she was thinking. "And no, keep that wax away from me."

The sorceress pouted. "You're no fun."

He rolled his eyes. "That's a lie, it's Disneyland everyday with Squall Leonhart."

Rinoa rolled on the floor laughing, almost in tears. Just when the commander thought she got over it, with one look at his stern steely gaze, she was back on the floor laughing her heart out. "Disneyland!" She cried wiping her tears from her face. "Leonhart!" She then had another laughing fit as Squall looked at her blandly. She had to hold his shoulder to even get up before she settled down. "You should do stand-up."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," He retorted as he folded his arms.

Rinoa touched the side of his face and stuck out her tongue. "Aww, what, you angry at me now?"

He stared into her chocolate windows that made him unwittingly smile. "No. I could never be angry at you," He replied in a tone, which was brutally honest. It even took Rinoa off-guard.

_W-What? _She dropped her hand from his face as she quickly got dressed and tied up her loose hair.

"Your office right? Let's go," she said in an unquestionable tone.

Squall felt an empty feeling in his stomach as she totally changed the subject. Was she afraid of him? Or the better question, was she afraid of what he still felt for her?

_I'll never understand women, _He deliberated as they walked out of his room.

-----------------------------

After signing some papers that needed the Commander's signature, they walked to the cafeteria to order their lunch. Even though there were a few questionable stares, it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle.

"Could I get a chicken salad and a teriyaki tofu burger thanks," Squall ordered as he moved his tray across. "Take-away, thanks."

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asked as she took her salad and a fork from the counter.

Squall sighed. "Edea messaged saying that we don't need to be there till five, so we've got 3 hours to waste."

Rinoa frowned as she stabbed her lettuce. "Any suggestions Commander?"

There was a small glint in his eye as if he knew Rinoa was going to ask him that. "Well, there is something we can do…but it requires a lot of effort."

"Go on," she muffled through chewing her leafy food.

"And it's going to make you _very_ hot and bothered."

Rinoa lifted her eyebrow. "All with my clothes on?"

"Maybe," Squall replied with a rare mischievous grin.

-----------------------------

The atmosphere was so thick that Rinoa found it hard to breathe. Her muscles were aching as she nearly hit _the_ peak. "OH MY GOD!" she groaned as beads of sweat dropped from her delicate face. "I'm nearly there."

Her knight thrusted forward, taking her with him to the peak as they both collapsed by each other's side.

When their breathing came back to normal, the Commander turned to his sorceress. "Are you okay?"

Rinoa smiled as she tried to catch her breath back. "Yeah."

Suddenly a cracking ringtone could be heard coming from the commander's backpocket. He groaned as he lifted the wretched silver object and flipped it open. "What?"

"Squall," called the blonde martial artist. "We've been trying to find you all over Garden. Where are you?"

Squall looked around, staring out to the sea; "Rinoa and I just hiked up to the top of Balamb Hill." (What else would they be doing? Shame on you for thinking otherwise. : D )

Zell gave a grunt of acknowledgment. "Well, You're needed back in Garden pronto. I'll be there in 5 minutes with Ragnarok, so stay put."

"What's going on Zell?"

Zell sighed and frowned knowing that he was going to the bearer of bad news. "Code 607," And with that he simply hung up.

Squall lifted his eyebrow to try and recall what that was. All codes beginning with a six were in the new legislation under the Guardian Forces act. "607?" He asked himself.

Rinoa glanced over to the commander. "Code 607? Where a GF has a right to challenge Garden authority?"

Squall gave a sharp nod, "Yeah." _That's right. But we've got all the GF's under wrap. We've defeated them all fair and square. Unless..._ Squall's eyes widened for a second as he ravelled over the thought of the GF that nearly took his life and his soul. _No. We killed him._

The sorceress pondered at what he was thinking. A GF that wanted to challenge Garden, or more likely, wanted to challenge Squall? All other GF's simply obey as they, like parents, assist and nurture their hosts for the better of the world. Rinoa looked over to a confused Squall. "You think its Griever, don't you?"

"Yeah," Squall repeated without giving any hint of his real fear. "Probably just wants to talk."

Rinoa laughed. "Yep, because all the GF's just want to talk to you, since you're so sociable and all."

Squall rolled his eyes as he spotted Zell coming. "Come on," he said as he stood up and offered to help the sorceress up. Just that small gesture seemed to bind them closer as time seemed to stand still. A small eternity passed before Zell told them to hurry up. Squall wasn't too sure what Zell yelled, but he clutched his stomach he yelled something 'enabling auto-pilot'. Squall looked down sharply, disabling their gaze and walked away, taking Rinoa with him. The sorceress gave a sheepish smile as she kicked herself mentally.

_This isn't going to be good..._

-------------------

Zell had confirmed Squall's suspicions that indeed, Griever had been looking for the commander and was waiting outside Garden in his dormant form. Rinoa jumped up out of the aircraft and boggled over the tiny sized winged-lion. "I-It's so cute!" She marvelled as she approached the small lion, "No way is this Griever!"

The little yellow lion narrowed its eyes as it spoke to Rinoa using its telepathy. "Put me down woman!"

The sorceress did so to the plush looking GF. "Squall," the lion called, "Long time no see."

Squall could help but smile. "You too sir, it seems you have been out of work."

The lion did not look amused as it blinked it's eyes and transformed in a full grown lion then let out a gigantic roar, scaring those around him. Rinoa hid behind Squall's back as the feline sat combing it's mane. "Take me seriously now?"

"I always do," The commander replied in his authoritative voice. "What is it that I can do for you?"

The lion looked at the couple suspiciously as he noticed that they were holding hands. "No cubs? Are you misfiring?"

Rinoa laughed as she saw the reaction on Squall's face. He wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment. A very _deep _hole. He swore that the GF was smiling, but lions don't smile, they just have that sinister glint in their eyes. "It's complicated," The commander replied, insisting that he should not delve any further. "Don't mind me being blunt, but what do you want?"

The lion roared as a yawn and stretched its before he spoke, as if he were choosing his words carefully. _Must some sort of Lion/Leonhart trait, _Rinoa thought as the GF turned towards the commander. "I would like some company. All these centuries I have been holding my pride too close to my heart. I want you to find me a lioness."

Squall looked at the GF emotionless. Then suddenly, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Rinoa could have sworn that at that moment, multiple sweat-drops would have been involved if they were ever in an animated series.

The lion almost clawed the commander at the possibility that the GF was lying. "Of course I am. Do you think that I would even ask you if it were not important?"

Rinoa approached the lion cautiously as she stroked his mane, "It's okay. We'll find you someone. Okay?" The lion purred with Rinoa's sweet touches under his neck.

"Good woman you have here, Leonhart," He said telepathically to the commander,."Luck is on your side."

Squall stared at the oddly playfully lion with the sorceress as they played around. Never did he ever think that the brutal, proud, strong Griever would be play fighting with his ex-girlfriend.

_This is Griever? The same Griever that was possessed by Ultimecia and nearly killed all of the whole world and us? And he's getting tummy rubs from Rinoa? _He shook his head in disbelief.

_What did I get myself into?_

-------------------------------------------------

The orphans played with the plush size Griever outside whilst the commander and sorceress were talking to the matron inside. The commander placed his tea down. "…And that's the whole story," He finished as he looked at the children adoring the yellow kitty-cat.

Matron smiled as she saw the couple sitting infront of her. "Yes. It seems you two have had and eventful day. And it seems like Griever has a strong affinity with children. I'm sure they could use his wisdom here."

Rinoa placed her cup down as a thought came to her. "Matron, is Carbuncle still at the orphanage?"

The matron nodded, "Yes, she's usually around the sick room cheering...oh, she's outside with Griever- oh...they seem to be getting along nicely."

The blue GF that slightly resembled a rabbit twitched its nose as it approached the stronger GF. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Good da,y madam," the lion replied. "Have we met before?"

Carbuncle hopped closer, tilting her head as she observed the plush lion. "You were a lot bigger last time I saw you, and also possessed by a bad woman."

"Ah, and so I was," he acknowledged. "You seem very lean. How about you and I share a carcass, uh, I mean dinner tonight?"

The rabbit-like GF blushed blinking its sapphire eyes. "Okay."

Squall's jaw seemed to drop down on to the table as he observed the GF's pick up tactics. _When did GF's know how to pick up the opposite sex?_

"Aww Squall, how cute was that?"

Squall looked at Rinoa with dead eyes. "You seem very_ lean_? What kind of pick-up line is that?"

The matron laughed as she watched Squall's expression. "They are GF's, they usually live in solitude for their whole lives. Give Griever a shot Squall, just because he doesn't ooze swagger and appeal like you do doesn't mean that he doesn't have a right to be happy."

"I didn't say that," The commander replied. "I was simply commenting on his _hunting _skills."

Rinoa chuckled as she patted Squall on the back. "Maybe since you're so good, you should give him some pointers!"

"Yes Squall," Matron voiced. "It would be a good idea to help Griever along since you two get on so well."

Squall placed his hand on his forehead and gave a disgusted sigh.

------------------------------

"I acknowledge your courage and wisdom commander," The little lion said as it sat on Rinoa's lap while she stroked his fur. "Please educate me in this process, known as 'dating'," Then telepathic he said to Squall, "Lovely lioness you have, Leonhart."

Squall's eye widened as the GF looked unfazed. Rinoa lifted her eyebrow as she Squall's reaction. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Squall swallowed hard, unsure what emotion he was feeling. "No, nothing at all. Anyway, let's proceed towards attire," He looked at the little being. "I guess a little bow-tie or something wouldn't hurt."

Rinoa took out the purple ribbon in her hair, letting it drop out smoothly as she tied it around the neck of the GF. "Doesn't that look cute now?" The lion purred as he closed eyes, enjoying her pampering.

"Beautiful mane she has too, Leonhart. And very nice coat, very smooth and supple. Does she stroke your mane like this?"

Squall could not describe the awkwardness he felt towards the legendary GF. "No, she does not stroke my hair like that. It's what humans do with pets."

"That's a shame. She is very good at this. I'm sure she's even better with-"

"ENOUGH!" Squall growled as he clenched his fists.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled.

Squall stood up and pointed to the plush lion that was wagging its tail like a happy dog. Squall shrugged his shoulders and look towards Rinoa. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rinoa giggled as she picked up Griever and nuzzled him. "My dear GF, don't forget who created you. Squall doesn't like it when other people complement me." Then she whispered in his ear, "He's a bit possessive."

Squall smacked his forehead in disbelief. "I wish I was in a hole…"

------------------------------------------

The commander watched the lazy sunset with tired eyes as his thoughts wandered. He felt like a blob that was slowly melting into the ground as the warm breeze tousled past his silky hair.

Rinoa woke him from his dazed state with a cup of tea in her hand, offering it to him. He looked at the translucent liquid suspiciously as if wafted an aroma that was unfamiliar to him. The sorceress simply commented, "Coffee isn't good for you."

He grumbled as he took the small porcelain cup from her hands and sipped it slowly. He placed the cup back on the grassy ground as he gazed back to what he was assigned to do. He glanced back at Rinoa for a moment with a sleepy smile, which Rinoa returned back brightly.

"It's going well, they are getting along nicely."

-----------

A few metres away from the famous couple, two GFs were sharing a meal on the beach. One, a yellow lion, the other, a blue feminine mammal.

"Henrietta..." The blue feline-like GF mumbled as she forked her plate. "I remember now... I was called Henrietta when I was human."

"Henrietta Carbuncle. Revolutionist in medicine," Griever stated. "I remember you. You were sitting across from me at the sorceress's induction if I remember clearly."

Something lit in the blue GF's eyes. "Leonardo Griever! Leader of the Freedom Army," She dropped her fork. "Y-You were the one visited me the night before the deployment."

Griever seemed to grin as if he too recalled that night. "So you do remember."

Carbuncle giggled. "Well, it wasn't every night the Leader of the FA knocks on your door asking you to check his healing battle wound."

The lion roared as if he were laughing. "Who better to ask?"

---------

Squall stood up and gestured to help Rinoa up as she gave him an odd look. "That our cue to leave."

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? W-What is Griever doing? It's like he's trying to jump over Carb-... Oh God!"

The commander's eyes widened as he pulled the sorceress towards him and walked quickly away. Rinoa laughed hysterically as she wailed. "My eyes have been soiled!"

Squall expressed a sheepish smile as they rode by carriage back to the Ragnarok while Rinoa was trying to contain her bursts of laughter. She bit her lip before saying. "What do you think they're doing now?"

"Griever's been in solitude for how many years?" He stated rhetorically in an authoritative tone.

"I was just curious," Rinoa retorted as she folded her arms. "I thought he'd have more self control! A-And they aren't even the same animal!"

"Actually, Carbuncle is half feline, half rabbit. So it actually does work out," He corrected as he shook his head at the possibility of cross breeding. "And no more talk about it. It's freaking the hell out of me."

"I second that!"

------------------------------------------

Squall wearily typed the co-ordinates for Balamb Garden into the control keypad of the aircraft and set it to auto pilot. He yawned as he wearily wiped his eyes and sat down on the pilot's chair. He patted his lap as Rinoa obediently sat down.

"Wow, this feels familiar," she joked.

Squall snorted as he held the sorceress closely whilst the aircraft began to take off. Once it was airborne, he dropped his hands and placed them decently on the armrests. A bit of turbulance in the air made Rinoa stumble slightly, but Squall kept her from falling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We can't keep fooling ourselves," She said silently.

The commander thought he heard wrong, but unfortunately his hearing was impeccable as usual. "So we're having _that _conversation?"

The sorceress sighed. "Yes, I think it's about time."

"Hi, my name's Squall Leonhart and I'm an alcoholic."

Rinoa punched him in the stomach as he gave a surprised grin. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know... It's been a long time coming really."

"It has," Rinoa said as she shuffled closer to the commander. "And really, the time off wasn't necessary," She was going to pour her heart out to him, tell him that her feelings hadn't changed. But something Squall's reaction made her falter.

He sighed. "It was. I needed to sort things out."

"Well I never! Squall Leonhart thinking quietly in a corner?! It's the beginning of the apocalypse!" Rinoa joked sarcastically with a weak smile.

Squall narrowed his eyes. "That's so not funny."

"Yeah, it is. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, mister."

"Oh yeah, is that so?" Asked the commander teasingly.

"Uh huh," She replied meticulously. "I have the upper hand," She waved her free hand above him.

Squall grabbed her hand and pinned it to the chair as he closed in to steal a sweet kiss from the angel attached to him. "Unfair!" She managed to mumble between kisses.

"You dare question the commander's orders?" He teased with a smug smile.

Rinoa giggled as looked up into her knight's eyes. "I _dare_."

"Well, then. I guess you're going to have to suffer the cons-"

"Shut up, Squall!" She laughed as she leant forward, closing the gap between them. "No more words."

And for that moment, that small moment, just a blimp on the universal scale, everything seemed perfect. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that what he was doing was wrong. Then why did it ever feel so right? He had been contemplating over this very scenario over the past few months and finally, he now knew his answer.

He now knew what _needed_ to be done.

**Leonhartilly.**

**A/N: **A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE GORGEOUS **RIKKE LEONHART** FOR THE EDIT. It's been a rough year. A very rough year. University, hospital trips, men.. did I mention men? I've been through a lot in two thousand and seven. And I thank Rikke for being so ever understanding and being there. (smiley face!) Rikke is the angel bestowed on my Christmas tree. Here's to all my loyal fans: thank you for your review and emails. I wish all of you the best of luck for the new year and to have a happy holiday. Will I be writing again? We'll see.. Thanks for reading.


	4. Transatlanticism

**Sweet Nothings**

**Summary: **Squall and Rinoa couldn't get over their differences when they were going out, so why do Quistis and Zell think that a pair of handcuffs can solve everything? Possible Squinoa. Contains adult themes and drug use. Rated M.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 4: Transatlanticism**

_I need you so much closer..._

--

After agonising for hours on end, Zell managed to reproduce the key in fine form. Selphie made a remark about how he didn't chew his food. Irvine followed that up with a comment on his gag reflex.

"It is just me, or did the room suddenly get a whole lot dirtier?" Zell replied, trying his best to avoid more teasing.

"It's all about give and take!" The sharpshooter replied in his defence. Indeed, his sense of humour became more morbid by the day. "So where's the handsome couple?"

Quistis shut her phone, "I have no idea. I've been trying to call them, but no one picked up." She gave a wry look. "They were last seen at Centra with Matron and Ragnarok can't be located."

Zell hovered his hands above his head. "Aw man! Don't tell me I did all this for nothing! Do you know how torturous that was?! You owe me ten fridge fulls of hotdogs!"

The instructor batted his hand away. "What if they got caught into trouble? Oh, this all my fault. Who wouldn't want to capture the most important man of the free world and the strongest sorceress?"

"Quistis, calm down," Irvine said as he hugged her. "I'm pretty sure they'll turn up sooner or later. They are probably taking a stroll on the beach or something."

But she failed to accept it was something so simple. "Squall _always_ answers his phone. It's the reason that most of the time he never locks his room, only his bathroom."

Irvine hugged her tighter. "Trust me," he let her go and held on to her shoulders, "they'll be fine. If you were handcuffed to the love of your life, you'd like some time by yourselves."

And with that, Quistis had to accept that Irvine was probably right. But just to be sure, she left a few voicemails in Squall's and Rinoa's inboxes. At the end of the day, she would realise that she had nothing to worry about at all.

-&-

Rinoa couldn't even recall the time or how long she had been in this blissful position. Her lips were swollen and she could feel the heat resonating from her cheeks. Gosh, how much she had missed this. His heavy breath was settling on her mouth as they were resting on each other's foreheads. He softly caressed her back, drawing small circles before finally taking the time to look up.

_God, she's beautiful,_ he thought as he softly kissed her forehead. He noticed how her eyes were unfocused as she instinctively rested on his chest. He gave a small smirk knowing full well that he was the cause. Just the mere heat of her body made him tingle as the hairs of the back of his neck stood. Sure, there were moments in the past couple of days that they had to brushed past each other but it was nothing like this. It was never this intense.

They stayed like that for how long, they'll never know. Squall couldn't keep his eyes off her until they went through a bit of turbulence. Reluctantly averting his gaze, he looked out towards the window in the cockpit. "What?" was all he could say.

Rinoa arched an eyebrow as she too peered outside. "E-Esthar?"

Squall shifted his seat looking at the co-ordinates. "Must have pressed some buttons when we were...er," his nose twitched slightly, "t-together." He blurted out, it seem that that was the most he could gather at this point. Rinoa giggled at his hesitation. It was never easy for Squall to express his feelings, some things never change. But she knew he was trying.

A bright light caught her attention at the keypad of the control system, and Squall's too. He pressed the yellow button as a voice was heard, "This is Esthar Central Control. May I have some identification for the passangers aboard the Ragnarok."

Squall cleared his throat and replied in his authorative voice; "Commander Squall Leonhart, ID number 32881 and Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, ID number 12982. That is all."

After the officer typed that in, he asked, "What is your trip to Esthar regarding?"

_Well, I didn't really plan on going to Esthar_. Squall rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. Rinoa took this opportunity and held the microphone. "To visit the President."

"You what?!" Her knight blurted out. The sorceress rubbed his shoulder and winked at him, as if she knew what she was doing. _No, no, no, no, no… _

The officer cleared his throat. "Thank you. You are now free to land."

Squall could feel and impending migraine coming along. But then he suddenly remembered that the leaders of the free world were all in Galbadia for a United Nations conference. Squall was meant to go, but Cid took his place, due to unforseen circumstances. "He's not going to be there."

Nothing seemed to wipe the smile off Rinoa's face. "I know, I called my dad earlier in the week."

_Oh, she's so clever. _"Oh, in that case you have made your intentions quite clear, Miss Heartilly."

Rinoa chuckled as she kissed him gently on the lips. "Miss Heartilly? You only call me that when I'm in trouble."

The commander seemed to be very pleased with himself as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "That's because you are." And he moved closer to her ear and seductively whispered, "_You are in so much trouble."_

-&-

They walked through Esthar and caught a taxi to the Presidential Palace. Rinoa insisted on visiting Kiros and Ward as they were like relatives to her. The commander was indifferent about the situation. At least it wasn't Laguna, he thanked whatever deities listening mentally.

Walking through the Presidential gates the guards immediately recognised the couple as they saluted and allowed them through. "At ease men," Squall replied coolly. One of the guards was still saluting as Squall took a closer look. "And women." The solider stood down with a smile.

Rinoa giggled as they strode to Kiros's office. They walked in as his assistant let them through. "Hello hello!" Kiros greeted shaking their hands, unaware of the invisible handcuff binding them.

"What brings you to Esthar?" he turned towards Rinoa. "It's the post Esthar Day sales isn't it, Miss Rinoa?" He then turned to Squall, "Or is it the fine Gunblade Convention held this weekend?"

They both smiled as looked at each other. "Um, no, not that, Kiros," Rinoa replied, "Although now that you mention it-"

_"Oh, no you aren't getting out of this so easily," _her knight whispered in her ear. As he pulled her closer towards him. Rinoa could feel the heat returning to her face. He was never this intimate in front of others.

Squall turned to Kiros. "We just wanted a break from Balamb. Hope you don't mind if we stay for the night."

Kiros gave a relaxed smile, "Ha, very good. As you know, Squall, our home is your home." He walked over to his desk and retrieved a key from his drawer. "No one has stepped foot in your room since you were here, as you requested."

"Thanks, Kiros, I really do appreciate that."

Rinoa looked slightly confused. "Room?"

Kiros laughed. "Yes, well, in finding out that Squall was indeed Laguna's son," Squall felt his body twitch at the simple three lettered word, "Laguna insisted that he have a place to stay. Family now comes first with that man."

Squall remained silent. There was no point in arguing the situation. Sure, Laguna didn't know, and when he did find out, he did try to talk to him. But no, Squall wouldn't listen. But over time he grew to accept it. _Everyone has a mother and father. Just that my father is a complete moron that is the leader of the most advanced nation of the world... he's still a moron._

"Oh," was all Rinoa could say. "That's awfully nice of him."

"Well-" Squall coughed, "It's getting quite late. I'll see you in the morning, Kiros."

Kiros nodded with a small smirk, "And to you to Master Leonhart." He turned to Rinoa, "Sleep well, princess."

The couple walked out of the room, no, more like Squall nudged Rinoa out of the room as she still wanted to talk to Kiros. "B-But, I haven't seen him in ages. We have so much to catch up-"

Squall rolled his eyes and planted a devilish kiss on her. It wasn't just some kiss, it was soul taking. Her knees buckled, but Squall felt her movements and lifted her to his arms in good time.

"Sorry, what was that, Rin?" he asked, just a bit too sweetly, knowing full well that she was incapable of answering.

She shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts, "I-I, uh...damnit!" She folded her arms. "You are so bad!"

He laughed heartily, "And who wants to be good, when you can be bad?" An inquiring eyebrow was raised.

"Commander Squall Leonhart, are you trying to seduce me!?" She yelled staring at him with awe. He gave a smirk and a small nod. "Well, it's working," she kissed his cheek momentarily before resting on his shoulder.

"I'm never ever letting you go again," he whispered, barely audible.

Her knight fumbled with the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He gently lifted her head to avoid the railings as he paraded her through. Squall sighed as he observed the room. It was _exactly_ how he left it.

"Squall, w-what is this?" She asked as she dropped elegantly down from his hands. "Petals on the bed, candles, ...body chocolate soufflé?" She arched an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "Care to explain?"

He sighed as he guided her to the edge of the bed and sat down. "I planned this for our anniversary." He picked up the questioning chocolate, "This however I can't explain."

Rinoa poked out her tongue, "Sure buddy, sure." Knowing full well that he had a sweet tooth.

"Hmm...shame to waste it," he mumbled as he lit some of the vanilla candles.

The sorceress looked around the room and how vastly spacious it was compared to her SeeD room. It had its own separate kitchen, laundry and bathroom. Her eyes adjusted to the dimming lights as she looked back to her other half. "It would have been really nice," she commented. "I would've loved it."

Squall gave a rare chuckle, "I guess you still can..." He moved towards Rinoa with a smile that could kill.

"Oh, ho-ho," she giggled, "I know that smile...too darn well and I hate to disappoint, Commander, but you aren't getting any of this," she pointed to her body, "tonight."

He slipped her cardigan off and sensually kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, catching her by surprise. "Oh really," he mumbled between kisses, "is there some way I can change your mind?"

Rinoa closed her eyes as her breathing became laboured. _Damnit! _She yelled mentally. Only a few months ago did she promise herself never to get intimate with the commander again. It hurt too much and she made herself try not to care. How many nights did she spend crying herself to sleep, swearing over and over that she hated him. _Tell him to stop. You are going to end up getting hurt. He's only doing this because he needs to entertain himself. Remember, he's just a mercenary, they can switch their emotions on and off. _And now he's lips are making love to her neck, knowing very well what those pair of lips can do to the rest of her body. _In a minute... or so._

"S-Squ-oh," managed to escape her just before he placed his finger to her lips. She didn't even realise that she was caress his finger with her tongue. He laughed as she was startled at what she was doing. How easy it was to fall. He dropped his hand away, giving her the chance to speak. He could sense there was something else on her mind.

Even with this dull light, she could read the passion from his eyes, he was resonating with it. _Don't look at his eyes. _She looked down to his neck, a familiar fragrance wafted her sense, a mix of sandalwood and spice. _Damnit. I can't win. Even his chest is heavenly._

"Squall," she managed to whisper. "I-I don't want this... It's only going to lead us getting hurt again." _There I said it._

Squall held her hands and bent down to look her straight into her earthly brown orbs, "Rinoa, I can't predict the future. 'There are no guarantees'. Those were your words, but I can promise you this." He sat up with her eyes following him. Rinoa mentally cursed herself. Those eyes had its own centre of gravity as its pulling force was astronomical. "I promise you that I will try my hardest to make it work, and that if it ever came down to you and SeeD again, you will always win. Everytime."

Rinoa's eyes softened. "Please, you're only saying that," she dropped her hands away. "You're impossible!"

She stared at him knowing that he needed to know now or he'd never know. "T-That night we broke up, you know what I was thinking? 'I wonder how Squall is getting through this? I hope that he'll be all right,' I never blamed you for a second." She could feel her eyelids swell as she looked down, afraid to meet his questioning eyes, "I thought I did something wrong."

Squall held her shoulders. "Rin, look at me," he asked softly. But she wouldn't. "Rinoa, _please_."

Her eyes eventually did venture forward to meet his. He sighed in disgust, just the thought that Rinoa blaming herself for what he did made his stomach tumble. "Never _ever _blame yourself for something _I _did. I was an idiot and I should have never done what I did to you," he sighed as he clenched his fists. "Rinoa, I don't expect you to trust me after what I've done, but now I know what I _need_."

He held her hands. "You are the rest of my life. What I feel for you is real," Squall stopped, knowing that he was stepping into very deep waters. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rinoa hushed him. She was just delaying the inevitable.

"I know that what we share is real, and I do trust you Squall and I will to the end of this world, but you have to understand, sometimes it just isn't enough," she felt a tear run down her cheek and it scorched Squall's heart. "I love you."

He smiled, wiping away her warm tear as she chuckled, fighting it through. "Hey," he murmured. He held her close as she shifted her weight towards his side. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her shoulder as he gathered his thoughts. She loved him, scars and all.

"Rinoa, I..." he paused. "I," he paused again. "I entrust you with my gunblade."

The sorceress giggled at his agony in emotional expression. "Well, I guess I would be honoured to have your gunblade." Could he be more adorable? "And to think of it, I want your necklace too. It's a matching set."

"No..." he replied in a thelonious voice. "That's Zell's. I entrusted him with that years ago."

"You _entrusted_ Zell years ago?!" Rinoa laughed.

Squall scratched the back of his neck. "Yes I did. You wouldn't understand."

Rinoa was crying, out of laughter this time round. "Please, please, do try."

The commander was confused with all her laughing. "It's an ancient tradition amongst the warriors that SeeD has adapted," he started. Rinoa snickered. "Men would chose a man, and women would chose a woman to... entrust items that were ...sacred."

She tried to contain her laughter, only releasing them in small bursts. "You have to spend one night with the chose person and share the item you are entrusting them with and the reasons _behind_ it."

Rinoa snickered again. "Behind!" she blurted out.

"Rin," he shook his head. "You have got one dirty mind," he sighed deeply and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," she laughed between fits. "Zell...you...night together?!"

The commander just shook his head and walked into bed. "Fine. Goodnight, Rinoa."

Rinoa frowned. "Squall, don't, you know I wasn't laughing at you..."

He closed his eyes and adjusted to the large pillow, "I said goodnight." He managed to blow out a candle on his side of the room.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" She pleaded as she nudged his shoulder, lowering herself to bury her face to the nook of his neck. "Finish what you were saying."

He rolled over and held the duvet above his shoulder, "No Rinoa, it's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that tone, she knew that that was the last she was going to hear about that story. For tonight, anyway. She jumped over him to his right side and wrapped her arms around him underneath his doona, but he kept his eyes closed. "Squall," she whispered softly. "Can I ask you something?"

His eyes flickered underneath his eyelids. "Hmm?"

The question had been bothering her for a while and thought that there was no other time than the present to ask. "Are you lonely?"

He frowned as he began to open his eyes and peer down to the chocolate ones that met his. "Sometimes," he started and paused. He pulled her closer towards him as she rested on his chest, his warmth embracing her. "But I'm not at the moment."

If there was more lighting, Squall would have noticed Rinoa's rush of blood to her face as he swept a strand of hair away from her face. Of course he loved her, but saying that now would just seem forced and she knew that. Time stood still as they stared into each other's eyes, seeing eternity in them. He held her hand within his like a glove, as she giggled as the mere touch and watched as his fingers played with hers.

She could feel his breath on her forehead and suddenly looked up catching his kiss by surprise. Her eyes widened, but then mellowed to a half open as she was back to being entranced by his skillful lips. She could feel a smirk play upon his lips as he deepened the kiss as his free hand played with her silky midnight locks.

This was the Squall that she fell in love with. The Squall that she wanted to spend eternity with. The Squall that she dreamt of... was right there in front of her. He groaned as her hands ventured underneath his shirt. She planted hot sensual touches across his abs that drove him crazy as his tongue slowly caressed her. Long strokes and short breaths.

He stopped and broke away momentarily as he threw his shirt off to another side of the room, long forgotten. He was on top of Rinoa and bent down to kiss her lips and slowly trailed to her neck but ventured no lower. "Squall..." she whispered.

"Mmm?" he hummed, vibrating through her body. His hands were still politely on her shoulders, as a gentleman should. She held her hand up on his chest to break their kisses as she searched in his eyes. This felt right.

She could see the confusion in his eyes and then he looked down. "Don't," she said, her breath trying to catch up with her as she pulled him back down. "Don't think. Just do."

Everything was perfect, his body against hers. Clothes disappeared and all that was left were two people that were destined to be together as they became one. Slow, ragged breaths and sweat droplets cooling their heated bodies. Sounds of pleasure erupted, muffled by raging kisses as they fell to each other's side.

As they slept and whispered sweet nothings.

--

**A/N: **Biggest THANK YOU to RIKKE LEONHART. She's fantastic, brilliant, great and other synonyms alike. I could compare her with another lousy metaphor, but they never do any justice. This chapter would not be here without her help. Also to my loyal reviewers.. I know I'm not the most.. lets say, 'prompt updater' but thanks for sticking around. This isn't the end of this story.. there's one chapter left.

Believe it or not, I do like reading reviews. You don't know how much of a confidence boost they turn out to be. So hit the purple button underneath this blurb. Go on, you know you want to.

Much love.

****

**Leonhartilly.**


End file.
